Elsa and Anna forever
by QueenElsa231
Summary: Hello all! This is my first FanFic, and I hope you all like it! . Please note, there are swearing and sexual moments in this story, and is not for younger people. All polite criticism is welcome!


p class="MsoNormal" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial;"Hello all! This is my very first fanfiction! Please try to keep the negative comments down to a low. Any polite criticism is always welcome! Below is chapter one of my little fanfic, be aware it contains a bit of lesbian encounters. Not many. Yet...xD Anyway, please enjoy!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial;"Elsa and Anna forever./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial;"Chapter 1/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial;"Time: 9 p.m./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial;"Place: Arendelle Castle/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial;"Date: July 8th 1805/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Arial;"Elsa and Anna sat next to the fireplace. Elsa sipping tea, Anna had her eyes glued to a book. Elsa couldn't get over the fact that she was queen now. Staring into the burning embers of the fire, a single snowflake caught her attention. She got up and walked to the window, while Anna caught a quick peek of Elsa. Staring out the window, Elsa noticed it was snowing ever so gently. She looked at the calender. It read, "July 8th, 1805". She looked back out the window, to see the reflection of her and her sister. "Ah! Anna, don't do that!" Elsa cried. "Oh you: you're too easy to scare!" Anna said and continued in a more serious tone, "Elsa, I'm scared. It's been several months since mom and dad passed away, and a month since our first kiss. I...I was kind of wondering...if...I dunno..." Anna stammered. "If we could get married, and live as two wives who adopt 3 kids?" Elsa asked. She turned around to see Anna on one knee, she was blushing a deep crimson red. "Anna..." Elsa managed to say. Anna just stood up and held out the ring that was once in the box. "We have been, well I have been, quite happy with the way we have been the past few weeks. And after Hans, I'd kinda like to forget about him..." Elsa stared at her sister in utter confusion, almost wanting to say no. But her sister was right. They WERE happy. She was the kindest person Elsa has ever met. After she accidentally froze Anna's heart, her hair took on a permanent white glow, almost like Elsa's. She's kind of cute actually. Her petite 20 year old body has formed amazingly. Her 34D's teased Elsa, as she only had 32B's. She was happier with her pair, but she sometimes wished she had Anna's. Her ass was astonishing. Her hips were amazingly formed, and she had the slightest thigh gap. Elsa would sometimes look in the mirror and see she was skinnier and pale skinned. She didn't have the best of hips, nor the greatest of thighs. But apparently Anna saw her more than a sister. "Right Elsa?" Anna asked. So lost in her thought, she realized Anna was talking about her future, and Elsa hasn't been paying attention to it! What could she say? She was now starring into Elsa's eyes, nay her soul! Her eyes were beautiful, but what could Elsa say? The only thing she knew she could. "Let me think about it Anna..."/span/p 


End file.
